Pokemon Chronicles
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: One-shots narrated by some of my OCs regarding their pasts. Title will hopefully change at some point
1. Color out of the black

Title sucks, I know. Deal with it XP

Anyway, this is a series of one-shots from the VP of some of my Pokemon OCs. I mean the actual Pokemon, not human chars. Some have been written because I adopted a Pokemon on dA (deviantART for those of ya that live in a closet). Others I've done out of boredom. Others I've done just because I want to get inside the char's head. They're all detailing the character's past. Some may be similar, some may be completely original.

Just don't flame me. Treat others the way you wanna be treated, right? Also, I have worked hard on most of these chars. I'd hate to see what I've worked so hard on be torn and ripped apart. I know writers don't like seeing their stuff completely torn apart. Constructive criticism is always welcomed; flames are not.

Now that I've probably bored you to death with my bantering, enjoy Willow telling about her pas.

* * *

My name is Willow. Oh, pretty name for a young girl, you might say, but you're pretty wrong. Okay, I'm a girl and I'm young, but I'm not human. I'm an Eevee. And don't give me that cutesy crap. I'm far from the 'cute' you associate with Eevee. You can probably already tell that my tongue is pretty damn sharp. Yes, I have some anger issues, but it's perfectly explainable.

See, I was born in March of '02. My parents are Sarah and Midnight, an Espeon and Umbreon. You can probably figure out who's who from the name. Anyway, my parents had just had another litter in January, but not really a big deal. There were four pups total: Vero and Cha (pronounced 'sah', for those of you that don't know Fairy) from the previous, then me and Krow.

My parents really had their paws full with the four of us. Cha and Krow were blind while I'm completely blind and deaf. No, don't assume the worst when I say 'were'. Cha and Krow, like most of my siblings, have gone to breeders despite their disabilities. Kiki, my trainer, is a really high-profile trainer and produces a lot of high-quality Pokemon. Sorry about the off-topic info. I think I got Kiki's bad habit of ranting.

Back on topic, my parents really had their paws full especially with me. When I started growing up, there was nothing but darkness and silence. Well, silence except my mother's voice. Her being an Espeon, she can communicate telepathically with me.

Let me tell you, being submurged in complete darkness and silence was absolutely terrifying. I could feel vibrations in the ground and other things, but I didn't know if I would stumble into something like a river or hit my head on a tree. I was constantly being beat up by inanimate objects I had run into.

But around four months of age, I began to notice something. I could fell weird energy all around me and sometimes I got weird snippets of things in my eyes. Sometimes I was able to avoid obstacles with the weird things.

My mother noted this and told Kiki and Professor Oak who were really worried about me being able to survive. One day, Kiki picked me up and we talked telepathically for a bit and I could tell she was shocked somehow. The energy around her had changed. She was again shocked by the fact I felt the energy around her changing.

Well, my life picked up pace from there. Kiki informed me that the weird things in my eyes was actually a Fairy ability called the Brenon. It's hard to describe; it's like seeing, but it isn't at the same time. You see the natural energy flows and auras of all things living and non. The colors are apparently way different from what you normal humans can see. I see trees in blues, reds, yellows and greens, depending on the energies, whereas you only see brown and green with the pigments. It's just so hard to describe.

Kiki also began training me to pick up the different vibrations. Within about two months, I was able to pick up a couple of vocal commands from her. She managed to do this by sending an energy pulse out to me while also saying the command and thinking it.

By about December, I was able to function pretty much like a normal Eevee albeit in different ways. I was actually able to talk a bit, I could walk around without bumping into things, I could play with my siblings. All the little things you take for granted are precious to me because it took me so long to master.

The one thing I wanted to do, though, was battle. I sat on the sidelines while I watched my mother and father train Cha, Vero and Krow. I was absolutely miserable until Kiki took me under her wing yet again. Even though she was only about eleven, she was amazingly bright. Of course, the Professor helped.

Within about two months, I was able to keep up with Krow in battling. By this time, I no longer had to depend on the energy waves from Kiki; I had nearly mastered the Brenon and feeling vocal commands not only through the ground but through the air. I know; it's like, 'A blind and deaf Eevee able to battle in under two months'? I know that it seems highly unlikely, but Kiki had taught me some basics during the initail training from about July to December.

Through my battles with Krow, though, I noticed an empty, hollow feeling in my heart. Battling just wasn't fufilling what I wanted out of myself. I told Kiki about this and then she told me about Contests and Coordinating. It was amazing, what she told me. I knew instantly that was what I wanted.

We trained hours at a time. It was March by this time with the Contest season only three months away. We woke at sunrise and didn't go to bed till long after sunset. The Professor warned that it might be too much for me, but I proved him wrong. My little body was finding it hard to keep up, but my mind kept going.

We went to Hoenn that June and entered my first Contest. It was nerve-wracking, let me tell you. I nearly screwed up the Appeal, but I managed to ad-lib it. Thankfully, it was enough to get to the next round. That was a tough battle. An Eevee, blind and deaf, barely a year old, against a Scyther. I came out on top, though. I loved it.

We entered the Grand Festival with flying colors. We made it through the Appeal rounds no problem. But then came the battle rounds.

My body was so worn out from all the training I was barely able to stand most of the time. Kiki kept letting me rest, but it wasn't enough. I kept telling her it was fine and she usually spoke out, but when it came to my first battle round, she wouldn't say no.

It was against a Granbull, that first battle. Even my speed was slackening and I knew it. The Granbull used Headbutt, then Brick Break on me. My neck was snapped. I died right then and there.

I knew Kiki was in absolute shock and saddness. I was her pride and joy next to Annabell and Ombreon, her first two companions. Her greatest triumph and the greatest tragedy.

I was also grieving. Even with the Pantheon, I was miserable. I watched Kiki on a daily basis, watching how my death had affected her. She got over it but it still gnawed at her.

Four years passed and Mom and Dad had other litters. But with the seventh came a nasty surprise. They had another girl whom they had originally named Hope, but when they found she was the same as me, blind and deaf with blue eyes, their hope turned to dread and fear. Mom informed Kiki and the little Eevee's named was changed to Kiruru, meaning 'hope for tomorrow' in Fairy.

Kiruru was even brighter than I was. Then again, Kiki had experience with training a blind and deaf Eevee. My little sister took right after me. She loved Contests the second she heard about them.

Something strange happened some months later, though. I knew I had been in heaven or whatever it's called (the Pantheon really gave no name for it), then I suddenly blacked out. When I woke up, I found myself not too far from Kiki's house. It was the most bizarre thing. I had been brought back to life by divices I don't understand even now at least a year after the fact.

Kiki was shocked and apologised for killing me. I told her that she wasn't to blame; if I hadn't pushed myself so hard, I probably wouldn't have died. Then again, I was young, stupid and determined to prove myself. I knew better now.

I took my little sis under my wing, teaching her everything I know. I'm still teaching her. She's so bright and so full of promise and so willing to learn. She was hyper at first, but at over two years old, she's calmed down a lot. She's great with herbs, great with Contests...

I also fell in love with a Vaporeon named Veroko. A male, obviously. He has green eyes from what Kiki tells me. Of course, I see him differently what with the Brenon. I wish I could see him normally even just once, but I know it will never happen. Oh well. I'm happy anyway. Don't ask if there are any pups expected. I don't want any right now. I've got my paws full with another litter my parents had last September. They're all pretty hyper, a lot like Kiruru, but she helps me out along with Veroko. Yeah, I pretty much kidnapped my brothers and sisters. My parents don't mind; it gives them time for peace. I'm content with my life for the time being.


	2. A Light in Darkness

My name is Seiicha. I'm a female Umbreon, about eight years old. I look fairly normal at first glance, but looking closer, one will notice my gray eyes and my white rings. My parents, Sena and Salo, both had gray eyes. Neither of them had white rings, but it must have been in their genes for me to have them. My older brothers, Mizoro and Mikon, also have gray eyes but have normal yellow rings.

I was born in the region of Kanto. Sena, my mom, had been an Espeon and my dad, Salo had been a Jolteon. I only knew them about a year. According to Mizoro, Mom had always been weak and giving birth to three pups had weakened her nearly to the point of death. That's a little decieving. Mizoro's eight years older than I am, Mikon four years older than me.

With Mom so weak, Dad rarely left her side unless it was to get something for her. That left Mizoro to raise me. Mikon came by every now and then to help, but he was happy living solitary. He was worried about Mom, but not very much.

Unfortunately, Mom died about a year after giving birth to me. Dad died shortly after. Mizoro said that it was due to a broken heart. Dad had pledged his undying loyalty and love to her, saying he wouldn't be able to live without her. I don't really remember them, but that much I do remember.

About a year later, there came one of the most horrible days in my life. Mizoro had been an Umbreon as long as I could remember and I was still an Eevee. We were hunting in broad daylight. Some might say it's unusual for an Umbreon to come out in daylight, but it's not.

Anyway, there was a rustling in the bushes and a trainer stepped out of the forest. The man's face was ugly and contotred with want and hate. Mizoro saw this clearly and knocked me out of the way, under a bush. I crouched there, shaking and shivering as my brother battled a Houndoom that was easily twice his size. The Houndoom won the match and the trainer captured my brother.

I stayed there until nightfall, still frozen to the spot and in shock. I heard another rustling in the bushes, wondering if it was the same man who had captured my brother. It wasn't. It was a girl about six or seven. She found me and picked me up in her arms. Of course, I knew nothing about humans at that point and figured she was going to take me to be beaten up or killed.

That girl, Traci, took me to her home about a mile away. Her older sister, Jasmine, took care of me. I learned at that point there were two kinds of humans: caring and hateful, cruel and gentle.

I lived with Traci and Jasmine for about three years until something forced them to move and leave me behind. I still don't know what it was that made them move. I mourned having lost them, the only two kind humans I had known. By that point, I had evolved into an Umbreon just like my older brothers had. It was odd to me, knowing all of us had evolved into the same type of Pokemon.

A few months later, I came across an injured female Espeon. She was pure white with blue eyes. Astounding to me, really. I hadn't ever strayed far from my human home, so I hadn't interacted with many Pokemon. I'm odd, I know.

I found a cave near a lake and dragged the Espeon to it. I scented around it first to make sure it wasn't inhabited by anything. Luckily, the last scent that was in there was a human and some other Pokemon and that was several days old. I left the Espeon there and went into the forest, searching for herbs. Traci and Jasmine had taught me a lot about herbs and how to treat injuries. I had become fairly proficient with them, so I knew what was wrong with the Espeon and how to heal her.

It was several days until she woke up. I waited patiently for her to heal. When she finally did come to, she was confused, asking what had happened to her. I was truthful; I didn't know what had happened. I had merely taken care of her. She was glad at this and told me her name, Celina. Odd, considering that means 'moon' and she was an Espeon.

We sat and chatted for a while until she told me she was hungry. I left the cave and went hunting. I came across a young Stantler and killed it. I said a prayer of thanks to Aesan, the god of Dark Pokemon, then took it back. Celina and I enjoyed the meal.

It was several months until Celina was fully healed. We got to know each other well and had become like sisters. We decided to stick together and live on the same territory. We shared the cave, taking turns watching it and hunting.

During the next year or so, our bond deepened into love. I know one would say, "Why would two females-Pokemon at that-fall in love?" To them I would respond, "Why do humans?" Us Pokemon aren't so different from humans as I learned from my time with Jasmine and Traci.

A few months ago, Celina found an Eevee pup about three months old. Her parents had been brutally slaughtered by poachers. The poachers had thought the pup dead, so they left her there only to let Celina discover her. We took the pup in and began raising her.

Her I sit now, today, with Celina and our daughter, Elisa, at my side. They sleep in our cave, curled up next to each other. I look up at the moon and a tear escapes from my eye as I reflect on my life. I wonder if Mizoro and Mikon are still alive especially Mizoro. I miss him dearly. But it's getting light now and I'm starting to drift off to sleep. I curl up and lie my head down, letting the darkness of slumber take over me.


End file.
